Moving
by Kiba-kun's puppyLove
Summary: Sakura moved to a new school and she meets up with a well known gang. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Kiba. She soon becomes a part of the gang. Rating for language and maybe some hints later on.
1. Meeting and Becoming the Gang

I moved...another school.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Some stuff would definatly be switched around if I did though.

Puppylove: Okay, this may sound like one of those Konoha High School thingies where it's the normal high school stuff, all the ninja plots thrown away, but it's not. I just made up that they go to a high school when they're chuunin (only if they don't go in to work for the academy). So, they're still ninjas, but it's not focused that much on.

Sasuke: Just get on with it...

* * *

--Morning of a New School--

Emerald green eyes opened ever so slightly to see a light blue ceiling staring back at her. Suddenly, her eyes widenend, realizing something.

'Crap...I have school today!' the girl shot up in bed, only to bash her head against a light infront of her; causing her to lay back down in her bed.

"Ow..." she said rubbing her forehead.

The girl rolled over to the side, then got back up in bed. She climbed down the stairs of her bunk bed, and onto the floor. Walking around piles of boxes and boxes, she made her way to the hallway.

She walked over to her bathroom and changed into her school uniform. A white half-button up collared shirt with a deep red tie. A red and black plaid skirt ((A/N:a nice looking one, not those really ugly ones)) with knee-high socks and sneakers.

"Maybe I should wear my hair down for the first day...that stupid light is gunna leave a mark...maybe I should just sleep on the bottom bunk next time..." she brushed her waist-length hair and brushed her bangs down towards the emerald eyes of hers.

She ran downstairs grabbing her backpack and a piece of toast and yelled, "Bye, Ma! I'm going to school now!"

A faint voice came from the living room saying, "Okay. Have a nice day!"

She kept running for her bus stop, passing by many houses and people on bikes, only to find she had missed her only way of getting to school.

"Shit..." she mumbled. She started fumbling with the zipper on her backpack as she walked down the road towards the school, only to notice, she had absolutely no idea where she was going. All she knew was where her bus stop was and that there was no way her mom was gunna remember where the school was located.

The girl started walking slowly until she noticed a black car pull up beside her. The tinted window pulled down to reveal onyx eyes and raven hair. She stopped walking, staring at the people in the car, wondering whether to scream 'drive-by-rape' or not. (A/N:haha, i had to put that in)

"Looks like someone's gunna be late for school. You go to Konoha High?" the boy asked with a scraggly voice.

She nodded, slightly afraid of the boy's eyes burning into hers. Her attention turned to the person next to him who looked a lot more friendlier than the driver.

"Need a ride?" he asked with the cutest grin in the world.

Someone inside the back automatically opened the door, allowing her to seat herself in the leather seat before the raven-haired boy sped down the road.

Sitting next to her was a white-eyed boy with long brown hair. His face didn't show much emotion as he sat there.

'He looks kinda creepy...but handsome in a way.' she thought to herself.

The blonde in the front turned his cerulean eyes to her and asked, "So, what's your name? You must be new, 'cuz who could forget a pretty girl like you?"

The quiet boy next to her suddenly spoke up. "You better watch it Uzumaki, you have to remember you're still dating my cousin."

She blushed as she said, " Eheh...T-Thanks. My name is Haruno Sakura. How about you guys?"

The driver said, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. The baka next to me is Uzumaki Naruto. The one next to you is Hyuuga Neji. Wanna smoke?" Sasuke pulled out a cigarette for himself and gestured another for her.

"No thanks, I don't smoke. You guys have any gum?" the pink haired girl asked.

Naruto gave her a piece of bubble-gum, that matched her hair colour, as Sasuke handed Neji the cigarette Sakura didn't take. Neji lit his cig and handed Sasuke the lighter for him to use.

* * *

--At school--

Sakura got out of the car, thanking her new friends for the ride.

"No problem, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned. Neji closed the door and Sasuke drove the car away to park it. They got out of the car and walked her to the office.

The pink-haired girl stood in the office waiting for the secretary to get off the phone. The office was suprisingly big compared to many offices she's ever seen.

The secretary looked up, her black hair neatly brushed and shining from the sun gleaming through the window. "What is it that you need, honey?"

"Uhm...where's the Principal's Office?" Sakura asked playing with the hem of her skirt.

The woman pointed over to the first door on the left. "That one right there. My name is Shizune if you need anything else." she smiled and went back to her phone conversation.

The sophmore smiled to the secretary as she walked to the door. She smelled a hint of alcohol in the air, but quickly shrugged it off. She knocked politely, and very softly, only to be startled by the answer she got.

"WHA- HUH?! OH...uhh...hold on one sec!" said a voice from inside. A sound of shuffling papers were heard. "Okay, you may come in now."

The girl walked in and saw the place very very neat.

'That's odd. It sounded, and kinda smelled, like this place was messy as hell.'

"Oh, oh, you must be the new student. Right, uhh, one second." the blonde woman opened a drawer stuffed with papers and files. A bunch of pens and papers flew out from being cramed in one tight spot. The principal sweatdropped as she pulled out a pink file and closed the drawer.

"Okay...uhm please don't mind the mess. Alright, you must be...Haruno Sakura...Age:16...Sophomore...right?" she asked reading off the file.

'No lady, I'm not. Look at the picture, I'm sure I'm the only girl in this school with cherry blossom coloured hair!' Sakura thought.

She nodded, throwing away her thought, afraid she might yell it out in a fit of fustration.

"Great! Okay, well then. Here's your schedule and locker number with combination. I am your principal, Tsunade. If you have any questions..." the woman with her hair in two low ponytails thought for a moment. "...don't come to me for them unless Shizune doesn't know the answer. Okay? Good, now leave."

Sakura thanked her and walked out. She looked behind her to see the Principal grab a bottle of sake from under her desk.

'So that was the smell...that's just great. I can see it now, I go home, my mother asks how school was, how the teachers and kids were, if I met the principal, if so was she nice. And I would answer, "Oh yea Mom, it was great! My principal has a great quality about her, guess!" and her face would light up in happiness and ask, "What is it?" and I would answer in a flat tone, "She's a friggin alcoholic. She hides sake under her desk so she can drink in private instead of doing paperwork." then my mother would frown and we'd move again. Like hell that was gunna happen.' Sakura thought, her face getting red with anger.

The blonde woman looked up at Sakura and said, "Hey! I said leave!" Sakura jogged out of the office scared that her new principal would chase after her in a drunk rage.

* * *

--At locker--

Sakura walked down the hallways to her locker, number 426. Combination 46, 0, 45. ((A/N:haha that's my locker # and combination))

She opened it and put her binders in it. She hung her bag on the hook inside, dropping her pen. She bent down to pick it up, but in the process, someone had bumped into her locker, slamming it shut and knocking into her.

"Ahh!" she...yelped. Sakura landed on her side, with the other person trying to get up. They had landed on her legs, crushing them from their weight which was more than her's by far. ((no he isn't fat.))

"Hey, it's Pinky." Sakura looked up with a glare ready to bear through the daring person calling her the worst name in the world. It ended up being Neji, who was helping the other person up.

The boy turned around laughing. "Yo, I'm sorry about that. Having too much fun, I guess." he said while scratching the back of his head.

The boy had messy brown hair and eyes that resembled a dog's. He had two red tattoo-like claws on his cheeks. He wore a heavy black jacket and baggy jeans. His smile resembled a dog's as well, with fangs and all. All in all, he looked like a troublemaker.

"Whatever..." Sakura mumbled, trying to get up. She heard one of them snicker. She looked up at them through her pink bangs and saw it was the one who landed on her.

"Shut up, Kiba." Sasuke whispered, faintly laughing. "Oh, yea, Pinky, this is Inuzuka Kiba. He's part of our little gang as well."

Kiba smirked. "Nice to meet you, Pinky."

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "Don't call me Pinky if you ever want to have children." You should know what she means.

The boys chuckled. ((A/N:Wow. Neji and Sasuke chuckling? Can anyone here imagine that?))

Kiba started walking away. "Sure, whatever, Pinky." He waved his hand in acknowledgment that he was leaving, probably to go smoke in the boy's bathroom.

Before he took only a couple steps, Sakura punched him into a locker with her 'ungodly strength'.

A boy named Rock Lee wearing a green spandex suit jumped out of the way. "OMG! MY LOCKER! IT'S YOUTHFUL SELF HAS BEEN DENTED! I SHALL FIX YOU UP WITH MY YOUTH!!!!" he shoved Kiba out of the way of his precisous locker so that he could tend to it.

Sakura wiped her hands together and walked back to her locker, getting her binders out for her first class.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her stunned at the number she did on their friend. Neji didn't really show any emotion again, but went up to her and said, "Well then, welcome to the gang."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks!"

They all walked to their homeroom. Sakura sat down and thought happily to herself.

'Wow. My first 20 minutes of school and I already have a good group of friends!' she rested her head on her binders, waiting for the bell to ring, or maybe just the teacher to come in.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Uhm, excuse me. This is my seat."

Sakura looked up and saw...

* * *

Eh, kind of a cliffy. I don't know who should be her best friend, so it's either gunna be Ino, TenTen, or Hinata. You choose because I don't know. Review please! Ja ne -puppylove 


	2. Sorry it's sooo short!

Disclaimer:: I do not own Naruto. If I did things would be different…lol

Sakura looked up and saw a girl about her height, with the same pupil-less eyes as Neji standing next to her, holding her books.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She got up and moved to the seat behind her.

The girl sat down and turned to Sakura. "Hi. My names Hyuuga Hinata."

They shook hands and then Sakura asked, "Is you're brother Hyuuga Neji?"

Hinata did look like Neji in bits. The clear moon-like eyes and dark hair showed the resemblance.

"No, that's my cousin."

Hinata started waving to a girl entering the room. The girl ran over to them, her long, blonde hair swaying side to side up in a ponytail.

She sat down in front of Sakura, and turned around. Sky blue met jade.

"Heyy there! You a new girl?" she asked.

Sakura answered, "Yea, I'm Haruno Sakura, you?"

The blonde smiled. "Heyy there! My name's Yamanaka Ino. Nice to meet you Sakura! Oh wow, a new girl, we're going to be best friends, you know that?! Oh yea, by the way, you know Nara Shikamaru? He's only like the hottest guy in the world, so you should totally stay away from him. Because he's mine, and only mine. He may call me troublesome woman, but that's a sign that shows me he loves me. We may not be dating, but don't worry, it's a mutual kind of thing. Oh yea, and then there's this other kid-"

"Ino…shut up…troublesome woman…" a lazy voice entered. Sakura looked up to the guy. He wore his hair up in a ponytail, which made his head look like a black pineapple. He was pretty tall, but he wore his shirt baggy so Sakura couldn't tell if he was fit or not.

"Shika-kunn!!! How much of that did you hear?! Oh my….that would be bad…Shikaa-kunnnnn, tell me you didn't hear anything!!!!" Ino's voice shrieked.

Annoyance was well shown on the Nara's face and he, not wanting to make Ino burst into tears and make a scene of crying and confession, decided to just say, "What are you talking about? You talk so fast I can't understand one word you're saying…troublesome…" he shoved his hands in his pockets and took a seat next to the blonde. (A/N: poor soul…)

Then, a poof of smoke interrupted the class's antics. A man stood at the front of the room, holding an orange (A/N: or was it green?) book. He had silver hair, which flopped over his left eye, so no one could see it.

Some of the class said, "You're late again, Kakashi-sensei!" others muttered stuff like, "Shit…damnit…fuck…" assuming class would start that second.

"Alright class, I just need to inform you all tha-"

SLAM!!!!!!

Heads turned to the door to see a certain blonde trying to catch his breath.

"Heyy guys! Erm…Kakashi-sensei…"

The teacher put out his hand. "You smell like smoke, Naruto. Hand them over."

Naruto hung his head as he took a box of Marlboro cigarettes out of his pocket and gave them to Kakashi.

"Thank you. Now sit down." Kakashi went over to his desk and put the box in a drawer…which seemed full of cigarette boxes.

The Uzumaki noticed Sakura sitting near his girlfriend, Hinata. He walked over to her and sat down.

"Shikamaru, this is the girl who nearly put Kiba in the 'high-state'. Isn't she cool??" Naruto..tried to whisper.

The lazy boy turned to her in shock. "Her? She doesn't look like much of a fighter…"

"But she was amazing!!! She POW punched him and WHOOSH Kiba goes FLYING through the air, then BAM he smashed into bushy-brow's locker!!!!"

"Ahem…Naruto. Please be quiet, homeroom has started and I need to announce something." The grey haired teacher interrupted.

Naruto shut up and put his head down.

'Ew…he does smell of smoke…so does Shikamaru…' Sakura thought.

"Okay class, now. We have a new student if you havn't noticed just yet. Her name is Haruno Sakura and I expect you all to be nice." Kakashi said, going back to his book.

Everyone turned to look for her, and they all immediately saw her pink hair. The boys (except Naruto and Shikamaru) had lust, or pathetic looks of love, in their eyes. The girls (except Hinata and Ino) had pure hatred in their eyes…

Sakura shyly waved 'hi' and turned to Hinata like she was in the middle of speaking.

The speaker in front of the class clicked and you could hear Principal Tsunade shuffling papers. "We are not able to find out what's wrong with the bell, so we will have announcements when you will pass classes. You may pass now."

The kids all ran to the door, except a couple, who stayed in their seats for their class. Sakura looked at her schedule. She had Kurenai-sensei next.


	3. Through a Wall

Disclaimer:: I do not own Naruto…if I did…hehehe…

Sorry the other chapter was so short. I was in a rush to post it since it was taking me so long. Hopfully this one will be longer.

Sakura walked into Kurenai-sensei's classroom. She sat down in the back, not wanting any attention; more kids poured in and sat down, turning around to talk to friends.

Sakura looked around the kids, looking for someone she could talk to and maybe blend in with the others, only to find Shikamaru one row in front of her. He sat there looking like he was sleeping…wait…he was.

She tried waking him up by calling him. She bent over he table and whispered, "Shikamaru…wake up…SHIKAMARU." No reply, only small snores.

She decided to txt him. She flipped open her NV phone and txt,

-On Phone- -GODDAMNIT WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!!! From Sakura-

People heard the song Born Again(1) play and looked for the host of the music. Shikamaru woke up and looked at his pocket, hoping the teacher didn't hear anything, He opened the phone and read Sakura's txt. He looked around the room for her, his eyes relaxed when he saw her cherry blossom hair.

"Ugh…what do you want, Sakura?" he asked lazily.

"Can I sit next to you?" she asked shyly, the whole class looking at her.

He shook his head. "We have assigned seats. Ask Kurenai-sensei where you should sit."

She nodded and went to the front of the room. Kurenai was clicking stuff on her computer when she saw Sakura put her hands on the edge of her desk.

"Oh, hello. Are you the new student?" She asked, smiling.

Sakura nodded, "Where am I supposed to sit? Someone told me that I should ask you."

The teacher looked behind her at someone. "INUZUKA, STOP THROWING THINGS!" she yelled.

Kurenai thought for a moment and said, "I'll have you sit next to the Inuzuka. Hopfully some femininity will make him stop his foolishness." She pointed to the boy.

Sakura's eyes widened for a moment. 'That's the kid who fell on me earlier. Ugh…why me?' she thought.

She sat down next to him and he turned to her. "Heyy, it's Pinky! Heyy, look what you did you me." Kiba pointed to his arm, which was bandaged up neatly. "Neji really had a kick out of that one. You're pretty strong, stronger than any girls here that is."

Sakura turned to him with evil in her eyes. "Stop.Calling.Me.Pinky."

"Okay, Sa-ku-ra" he said, pronouncing every syllable just to tick her off.

Sakura huffed and turned to the front. 'Man this is gunna suck…' she thought.

Kurenai took attendance and then went to the board. She started writing something about chemicals.

Sakura took out her notebook and wrote at the top, Notes.

_**Notes.**_

Chakra Contr

Sakura turned to Kiba, "What'd you punch me for? You made me mess up my notes…"

Kiba shrugged. "Who cares about notes? Can you do my homework? I didn't do it and I can't write as fast as you do."

"No," Sakura said. "Do it yourself!"

"Oh, c'mon. Please? Just this once, I'll give you a free cigarette." He pleaded.

Kurenai interrupted, "Kiba, no talking. Okay, so now Cu is…"

Sakura went back to her notes, only to be soon bothered again.

A piece of ripped paper was thrown on her desk. She opened its small flaps and read the messy scribbles.

'plz??? I relly need u 2' Sakura wrote over Kiba's chicken scratch with pink ink, 'NO'

She threw the scrap at him and watched his facial expression sink when he read it.

She smiled triumphantly to herself and continued her notes.

Tsunade spoke over the intercom, "Period one is now dismissed. You may now pass to your next class."

Kids rushed out of the room, for what reason Sakura didn't know why. They were just going to their next class, nowhere else.

"Thanks a lot for helping me!" Kiba muttered to her, his newly lit cigarette jumping as he spoke.

Sakura kept on walking and said, "Well, I guess you'll just have to make it up in detention like Kurenai-sensei said. You should try doing your work instead of smoking all the time." She looked at him with the cancer-stick in his mouth. "Like now, put that out, it's bad for you."

"Kiba? Not smoke? Sakura, my new best friend, are you takin' cocaine?" Ino jumped in the conversation.

They laughed a little to themselves. "No, Ino, I'm drug-free. And besides, why wouldn't Kiba quit?" Sakura proceeded.

"I've been smoking forever. You can't stop me now." Kiba smiled, breathing out the smoke.

"Whatever…"

Sakura came to her next class with Asuma-sensei. She looked around once more and saw that it was a very wide-open space mostly. Desks were lined around the class, the chairs against the walls, each desk facing the center of the room.

It was like the Academy in her old school. Most likely it was for showing off and teaching new Jutsus.

She noticed that all the people in this class were just in her Chakra Control class.

'Wow. That's a coincidence. Not one person isn't from my 1st period class…'

"Alright, now class. Today isn't going to be that hard, just a lot of showing off your best Jutsus!" the class roared in conversation and applause.

Asuma continued. "We will be going in alphabetical order. Let's see here…first up is…Aburame Shino!"

A boy with dark, spiky hair wearing a trench coat came to the center of the class. He stood there and spread his arms out wide.

"Kikai bunshin no jutsu…" he spoke. Suddenly, a bunch of bugs flew around him, spiraling more and more, until they all flew to his side, forming another Shino.

Asuma started clapping, allowing the whole class to clap with him. The bugs disappeared and Shino went back over to the corner of the room; staying away from most of the class.

The teacher looked at his clipboard of names and continued. "Great job, Shino. Up next is…Akimichi Chouji!"

A chubby looking boy waddled to the center of the room. He centered himself and looked towards a desk. "Buban Baika no jutsu!" His arm grew about 50 times its original size and grabbed the desk, smashing it to pieces. It decreased its size and the boy went happily back to his place.

The room was in awe at the damage the food-loving boy had done. Sakura was wide-eyed as she clapped along with everyone else.

Many people went and it was very cool to Sakura to watch all her classmate's abilities.

Asuma looked back at his clipboard and his eyes lit up. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and watched as the smoke lifted from his lips. He was the only teacher allowing smoking at all, even though he wishes that the kids wouldn't start his habit.

"Next on the list is our newest addition to Konoha High School, Miss Haruno Sakura. Please, show us you're favorite jutsu!"

Sakura walked to the middle of the room and said, "I need someone else here…hmm. How about Inuzuka Kiba?" she pointed a delicate finger towards the dog boy.

He jokingly pointed to himself and chuckled. He stood next to her awaiting his instructions.

Sakura hung her head slightly and gazed at the floor. Everyone watched as she just stood there.

Kiba grew bored and lit a cigarette quickly. Before the flame of his lighter came in contact with the cancer stick, Kiba was flying through the air, lighter no longer in his hand. He smashed through the wall into the next classroom. A hole marked where his body had gone through.

Everyone stared at Sakura amazed. A petite girl like her could summon THAT MUCH strength and pound someone through a wall. It was not heard of in this school.

"Stop smoking, Kiba." She muttered through her teeth.

Everyone in the class over started observing the wall like mold was growing on it or something. A bunch of fangirls were hovering over Kiba to make sure he was all right and insisting that they helped him up.

Asuma looked back at the cherry blossom and whispered to himself, 'Well, she could be useful.'

Everything was cleaned up by the end of class and Tsunade's voice could be heard clearly throughout the school. "Period Two is now at a close, you may pass to your next session! That is all."

Before Sakura could leave, Asuma asked her to step aside for a moment.

"Yes Asuma-sensei?" she asked, tilting her head to make her look more innocent, just incase she was in trouble.

"That was a very good show you put on this class. Who could have known you were that strong?" he laughed.

"I'm sorry about the wall, I mean, I didn't mean too! I wasn't even expecting to do that, I was trying to do a healing jutsu, but I kinda lost my temper, and-"

"It's okay! It's okay! This has nothing to do about the wall." Asuma said calming Sakura down, his cigarette bouncing as he spoke.

"Oh…"

"Now that that's clear," he said, "I was going to ask you if you would like to join our competition team. Every 3 months or so we have a big competition with another school to see which school has the toughest and well trained kids."


End file.
